Ahsoka Tano Book 1: Leaving the Republic and Collapse
by SuperSerratos
Summary: In a time when the Galactic Republic is corrupt Ahsoka Tano is betrayed by the Jedi Order. When her name is cleared she is hurt and leaves the Jedi Order. What now she must know find her own path. With the help of Lux Bonteri Senator of Onderon what will they on cover.
1. Chapter 1:Leaving the Jedi Temple

Chapter 1: Leaving the Jedi Temple

**Author's Note: This is chapter 1 of my first fanfic please review**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka stood there her back turned at his former master Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She couldn't bear it any more, she could break into tears any second, but she couldn't. She couldn't return to the order after they betrayed her, and pathetically said it was all part of her big trial. She couldn't return to the Republic who wanted her dead and gave her a biased trial. She had to find her own way now. All on her own.

**Anakin's POV**

"Stop" I yelled. I couldn't let her off without anything so I ran in to the temple took half of the credits I had in my quarters (12, 124.11) credits to be exact. I also went into the training room and took two training lightsabers. "I guess I'm going to get in trouble for that" I thought to myself. I also took a suit case filled with everything she could need.

Ahsoka's POV

I stood there for a while waiting for Anakin to return when he finally did I yelled "Nothing you say or do will make me come back.".

"I know that's why I brought you this." He said.

He raised up a large suitcase and gave it to me.

**Anakin's POV**

"This has everything you need credits, clothes, etc. I just can't let you go out by yourself knowing you have nothing to help you."

By the way if you need anything just contact me or my... I looked around to make sure nobody was around. _Wife._

"Ha, you think I didn't notice. Ever since I first saw you with Padme I knew something was up plus you didn't have your mental shields up. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." she said.

"Anyway I need to find my path by myself." Ahsoka said.

"May the Force be with you." I answered.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I took the suitcase and walked down the steps of the Jedi Temple and as I walked I tear well down my cheek. Now I was walking away from the Jedi Temple. The place I once called home.


	2. Chapter 2: Ahsoka and Lux

Chapter 2: Leaving Coruscant

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was walking in a park. My eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly my communicator went off. I checked to see who it is. It's Lux? I haven't heard from him since Onderon. How did he get ahold of me?

**Lux's POV **

I was stuck on Onderon trying to come up with a bill to fix the rising dept on Onderon. All my bills were rejected by the representatives of Onderon. I couldn't leave the planet even if I wanted to. Of course I'm a minor so they let me have a communicator. Sometimes I wish I was a rebel, and then I'd have some fun. Then I got news from Padme that Ahsoka's been in custody and escaped. I wanted so bad to find her but I couldn't. Then I heard that her name had been cleared but she left the order. Next I asked Padme how to contact her and she gave Ahsoka's communicator code. I entered the code and waited for an answer. Ahsoka's goanna kill me for not helping her earlier.

"Call connection successful" said the communicator.

**Ahsoka's POV **

I answered the communicator, and Lux popped up. I was incredibly made at him for not trying to help me when I needed it most.

"Ahsoka! Wait you've been crying" Lux said.

"Ahsoka!" I said in a mocking tone. "Now you care! Where were you when I was in prison? I could have been executed. Yet you didn't try and help." I yelled.

People nearby started to stare at the source of the shouting.

"Ahsoka let me explain" Lux pleaded.

"You don't have to say anything. You abandoned me just like the order." I answered.

"Ahsoka I was stuck on Onderon trying to pass a bill and I can't leave. You need to know I wanted so badly to come and help you." Lux said hoping I would forgive him.

"Sorry Lux." I answered.

"Listen Ahsoka tomorrow I'll be able to leave and also tomorrow there is a senate meeting on Coruscate so if you want I can give you a ride to any star system you need to go." Lux said

"Lux I actually want to go with you back to Onderon" I answered

**Third Person POV**

At that remark Lux got suddenly got all excited at the fact that Ahsoka would be staying with him.

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Meet me outside my booth before the meetings start." Lux said.

"Ok, bye lux." I said

"Bye Soka" Lux said.

I guess I now felt sorry for just shouting so hard at him. I was still very mad at the order for betraying me.

I decided to head to Padme's apartment she could let me stay for the night. Then I stopped at a dinner. "I guess I can get something to eat." I thought to myself. I got some food and went outside to eat. When I was about to finish I saw a boy who was staring at me and was going to come over. I could sense his bad intentions and hailed a taxi be for he could get near me.

**Padme's POV**

I was ready to leave. Anakin just told me Ahsoka left the order and I was going to find her. When I was going to leave Ahsoka was at the door. I must admit I was shocked I thought I would have to force her to come. But I quickly let her in.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Padme told me to sit down on the couch and I obeyed. She soon sat down with me and then the trouble started.

"Ahsoka you're staying here tonight." Padme said.

"Fine" I answered.

"No not fine, your staying were until you know were you're going to go. Wait fine?" Padme questioned

"Yea, I'm going with Lux tomorrow to Onderon" I answered.

**Padme's POV**

"You're going with Lux. Ooo" I said teasingly.

Ahsoka's lekku grew darker by my comment.

"I'm teasing you Ahsoka. Your free now you can make your own decisions now, and if Lux is one of those choices than go for it. Just don't tell Anakin." I said.

"Oh and Ahsoka if you want me to I can give you a ride to the senate." I said

"Thanks" Ahsoka answered.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Me and Padme laughed and talked the rest of the night and then went to sleep.

"Soon I'll be with Lux on Onderon and I'll be far away from Coruscant" I thought.

Soon after I fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Long chapter hu well next chapter is scheduled to upload on labor day and its longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**


	3. Chapter 3:Lux and Onderon

Chapter 3: On Onderon

**Third Person POV**

It was early morning in Padme's apartment and Ahsoka was waking up in the guest room. Meanwhile Lux was on a senate ship heading towards the senate building.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up and looked up to see the time 10:00 in the morning. Great I got an hour to get to the senate. I quickly got dressed. For the first time I looked in the mirror to see how I look. I wanted to look good for Lux. Then I went to find Padme.

**Padme's POV**

I was sitting down watching the news on the holonet. When Ahsoka came in and sat down next to me. She looked beautiful as if she was trying to impress. She was trying to impress Lux!

"Are you trying to impress someone Ahsoka?" I asked teasingly.

Her lekku darkened instantly.

"Isn't it time to go" Ahsoka said.

She's trying to push me away. She is in love. We both left the apartment and headed towards the senate. We could have been late for the meeting if there was traffic but we arrived with twenty minutes to spare.

**Ahsoka's POV**

We landed at the senate and of course there were reporters. They were pestering me with questions of why I was at the senate and what were my thoughts on the Republic. They were also pestering Padme on why I was with her. We ignored them and continued on to the entrance. Padme told the clone security I was with her and they let me in. Padme directed me to where Lux usually sits and I waited outside for him. Then through the force I felt unease. It was that boy from the dinner. Great he's either a senator or his parents' are senators. I was trying to leave unnoticed but he came up to me and started talking.

"Hey babe how ya doing. "He said.

"Well I'd be doing better if you left me alone." I told him hoping he would back of.

"Hey I can't leave you here all by yourself. Why don't you come with me to my apartment hotie." He said continuing his futile attempt to pick me up.

"Leave me alone!" I said trying to tell him off.

Then he started kissed me! Why would he do that? All of a sudden Lux arrived.

**Lux's POV**

I had just arrived at the senate building. I walked around the corner expecting to see Ahsoka, but all I saw was her making out with someone. "Wait I see that boy trying to seduce every girl he sees. Wait Ahsoka's is being harassed." I thought.

Ahsoka then broke the kiss and yelled. "Leave me alone."

"That's it I'm stopping this." I told myself and walked up to that boy to give him a piece of my mind.

I stood right between Ahsoka and that boy. Then I wasn't thinking and said something I guess I'm glad I said.

"Stay away from my girlfriend" I said.

Great Ahsoka's goanna kill me for saying that.

**Ahsoka's POV**

What Lux has feelings for me? I always had feelings for him but I didn't think he felt the same, because I'm a Jedi. Also I saw on Onderon his feelings he developed for Steela.

Then a few senatorial guards heard the commotion and come to see what was going on. The boy took off and both security guards chased after him which left me and Lux alone.

I turned to Lux and asked. "Does this mean were together."

"I guess it does" He answered.

**Lux's POV**

Yes, me and Ahsoka are finally together. Then I moved closer to Ahsoka and we both kissed. When we broke apart we both went into the booth and I stood up toward the podium ready to speak while Ahsoka sat on one of the chairs in my booth.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The meeting was a bore. There was only debate on budget. Lux was going to make a statement to the senate so the booth moved closer to the chancellor. While Lux was speaking some of the camera was focused on me. There's goanna be a lot of gossip after this I thought. I looked up to see what Padme was doing. I saw Padme with Anakin, I quickly looked away. I couldn't look at him right now I am still hurt by the order.

**Anakin's POV**

I saw Ahsoka down on that booth I have to see her. Wait she's with that Lux Bonteri. I knew she had feelings for that Bonteri kid. I didn't think she would actually start dating him. Maybe I'm over reacting, but if he dares touch Ahsoka I'll kill him.

**Ahsoka's POV**

The meeting ended and me and Lux left and f=headed to the senator ship that was going to take us to Onderon. The ship reminded me of Padme's ship except it was larger. The ship came with two bedrooms a dining and sitting area. Lux said it would take a while for us to arrive on Onderon so we both ate and watched a film. Of course we occasionally kissed.

When we finally arrived eleven hours later Lux's speeder was there, and he escorted me towards his home. His home was more like a mansion. He showed me to my room and let me get settled. I lied down and took a nap and in my sleep I thought. Everything's goanna turn out all right.

**Author's Note: Yay its chapter 3. I want to thank you all for the views. On Friday in 11 hours I got 23 reads. On Saturday I got 70 reads. Sunday I got 20. That's crazy for my first four days on fan fiction. I also have other announcements. First I met my deadline for this chapter yay. Now my next deadline is Saturday. I have school so that is why you are not getting a chapter sooner. Second its Labor Day yay that's why I have the time to post a new chapter. If you are not from America Labor Day is a day you get no work or labor. So why am I doing labor by righting this chapter**** With all seriousness I really enjoy make these chapters and fanfic's so I will make more.**

**P.S. long chapter Hu, It is a total of 1058 words long**

**IMPORTANT**

** I can only publish once a month. I got school so bummer.**


End file.
